


North Remembers

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Reunion, Romance, Zuko visits the Water Tribe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: Zutara one-shot. It's been a whole year when Zuko finally comes to make amends for his country and the North remembers his kindness.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	North Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> Sorry forgot to upload on Sunday so you guys are getting it today. This one was in my archives for a while and I just decided to post it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The days following the defeat of Ozai was eventful and messy, to say the least. The world relied on a group of teenagers to figure out how to bring everyone back together again.

Zuko obviously become Fire Lord, Toph and Aang stuck around for a bit before moving onto the Earth Kingdom and the siblings returned to their homeland after more than a year away.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" The Firelord asked.

The with me went without saying.

"I want to but I have to help my people rebuild everything and as the only female waterbender I'm their only hope," Katara answered him in the dead of night.

They let things calm down a bit in the Fire Nation after Zuko was crowned. The gang made sure all Ozai supporters were ousted from the walls immediately.

Zuko rolled over in bed to face her. "I know, I understand your people missed you, besides I will have you all to myself eventually."

Katara snorted at his teasing as she tried to conceal her own smile. Burying her head back into the crook of his neck, she sighed, "Just go back to sleep Jerkbender."

The day came when the siblings were the first to leave. Zuko procured one of the navy's fastest ships to take them home. The other members all hugged them goodbye with promises of keeping in touch.

"I've sent my fastest hawk with you so we can exchange letters," He bents his head lower whispering, "Don't let Sokka use it to send letters to Suki."

"Katara! Let's get a move on! I'm dying for some homemade seal jerky!"

She rolled her eyes at her brother's priorities but softened again once she had to bid her lover goodbye.

That was over a year ago. Zuko couldn't afford to leave the palace in such a weakened state, the few assassins that tried for his life can attest to that.

His most recent qualms were with the Earth Kingdom and his advisors suggested to start there first before moving the tribes. With how big the Earth Kingdom is he had to spend almost two months there alone.

The Fire Nation ships should be pulling into the harbor any day now. Katara was helping to get the side dishes started in preparation for the banquet. A lot has changed in the Southern Water Tribe. Cheif Arnook sent some of his most skilled waterbenders to help rebuild homes and to repopulate the almost decimated culture. The Southern Tribe has never looked more like it's sister.

The bustle of the under-construction city increased when some of the fishers saw navy ships on the horizon. Instead of utter terror, the tribe rejoiced at the site of peace.

Down the harbor, she will be waiting for the Fire Lord with her family and Hakoda's most trusted counsel.

The Fire Lord had only brought one other ship with him filled with some of his advisors. Two guards flanked him in standard armor, the only difference was a hood added.

Katara's breath hitched at the sight of him. It seems that in the past 8 months he managed to turn into a real man and the leader he was always meant to be. His hair was the same cut as back when they were all traveling together and he had the beginnings of a beard. He was bundled up for the cold weather, a heavy red tunic underneath an insolating black chest plate. Animal skins laid across his broad shoulders as the wind took hold of the black cape billowing behind him. (Deadass I was thinking Jon Snow vibes)

His golden eyes blazed when he made eye contact with her. Heavy whispers can be heard especially among the Northerners who decided to reside down in the South. They have never seen firebenders or the new Fire Lord himself.

He fast walked on the crunchy terrain, never retreating his stare. Katara shifted her feet in the snow debating whether or not it would be rude to just launch herself at him.

Zuko slowed down to a halt, the two guards that were flanking him hung back from the exchange. His advisors trailed a bit behind him waiting for their leader to make the first move.

Agni, he knows his focus should be on Cheif Hakoda, honestly, he does but he physically can't tear his eyes away from hers. By the looks of it, neither does she.

The atmosphere feels tense, a lot was riding on this. Not to mention the fact the last time a Fire Lord stepped on one of the poles was over a century ago. The last time the Fire Nation was on good terms with the tribes was over a century ago.

Zuko's stark demeanor changed to a softened half-smile.

"Hello, my love."

The tension snapped like a rubber band and Katara couldn't contain herself from placing both hands on his cheeks to kiss him. Her fingers curled in on themselves, scratching at the stubble on his cheeks. Zuko's hands squeezed hard on her waist.

As soon as their lips connected, a rush of warmth enveloped Katara. His lips were incredibly hot, more so than she remembered.

Zuko abruptly ended their kiss, moving her away from his face. She was confused and hurt by his actions until she saw smoke rising from his mouth. A flicker of flame on his tongue that he had to dispel at the risk of burning her.

Some of the tribesmen backed up at the spout of flame. He looked embarrassed at the lack of control he had of his inner fire. He clenched his teeth together to stop more flames but whisps of smoke escaped through the cracks.

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry—he directed the apology more towards Katara—it's been a while since I last saw you and my inner flame sparked too much."

"Oh, my La, Jerkbender, who knew after a year you would turn back to a little boy after a girl kissed you." Sokka chuckled.

Zuko snapped his attention to her brother and scoffed. "I see you haven't changed much, you still look like a boy from when we were traveling together."

The tribes' people around them thought a fight was going to break out but the two friends laughed loudly before grasping each other's forearms in greeting. Sokka even brought him in for a hug.

Zuko gave him a hearty slap on the back before shifting focus to Hakoda.

He held out his arm for Hakoda to clasp in a Water Tribe greeting. "I am honored to be invited this time around."

Hakoda laughed, "Indeed, these are much better circumstances."

"Come see our improvements with help from the North."

He waved to Zuko and his delegation to follow him. Most of the crowd dispersed once they all got a move on. Katara clung to his side, at first wrapping him in a sideways hug then to holding his hand. Sokka trailed behind the couple.

The central hub of the newly developed city is where the old tents and igloos were. There sat the main hall for important events and the chief's house.

"You've gotten a lot accomplished in a short amount of time, sir."

"We've had help, a significant portion of funds came from you."

Zuko scratched his cheek, feeling unsure of himself. "I still feel like I haven't done enough to help you."

Katara beat her dad to the punch by squeezing his hand tighter.

"Stop it, you've done plenty to help, and I know by your letters how much you're working."

Hakoda stood in front of him and clasped him on both shoulders. "My daughter is right you know, you can't hope to fix a century's worth of war in a matter of months. Now go and enjoy all South Pole has to offer, I have to finalize a few things for tonight's banquet."

Zuko turned towards Katara. "Now that's out of the way...why don't you show me to my room."

He leaned down almost brushing her lips when Sokka's voice interrupted them.

"Hey, hey not so fast, I was tasked with Bato to do a bunch of manly Water Tribe things with you and your advisors as a welcoming of sorts."

Zuko straightened. "Like what?"

"Some tracking and hunting for tonight's meal is a start."

Bato came from behind after talking to some of his warriors and throwing an arm around Sokka. "Don't think you'll be exempted from helping out just because you're the guests around here."

Zuko shrugged. "I should have known, that is such a Water Tribe thing."

One of Zuko's older advisors spoke up. "Excuse me my Lord but you can't expect us all to hunt. We were never raised to do such...things."

The Fire Lord regarded his advisors. The twitch in his eyebrow and Katara bump his shoulder slightly. "Take a hike, enjoy the beautiful scenery that the South has to offer."

"Let's get going then, it'll take us a couple of hours," Bato told them.

"Ok, let's get going then." Zuko was about to follow Bato and the rest of the hunting party, only to be stopped by Sokka with a hand to the chest.

"Might want to lose the cape."

The older boy nodded. "Right."

One of his helpers approached him to help unclip it only to be thwarted by his thunderous stare. Katara saw the exchange and merely rolled her eyes, she undid his cap with a flick of the wrist before either her boyfriend or the help could protest.

He turned his head to give a small thanks. "I guess I'll see you after the hunt?"

She affirmed, "Have fun."

Several hours later the hunting party returned with several animals carried between them. Some had Tiger Seals while others had wild Snow Leopard Caribou. Zuko and Sokka carried the latter between them.

Several of the women motioned some of the men over to lay their kill on the flat ice tables.

Katara waved her boys over. "How was it?"

Sokka huffed in relief of getting rid of the dead weight. "You know he wasn't half bad, great tracker—he gave a teasing wide smile to Zuko—of course not as great of a hunter as I am."

Zuko blew smoke out of his nose, "Right, let's not forget I'm the one that tracked the thing and all you had to do is spear it. But other than that it was fun."

Sokka took a seat on the snow next to the table, Katara handed him a packet of seal jerky. She was about to start gutting it until she puckered her lips.

She handed the sharp knife to Zuko. "Here, you should carve it for dinner tonight."

He gave her a questioning look but took the knife anyway. "I never carved an animal before."

"That is why I'm going to lead you through it."

She guided him on where to cut and how to extract the proper cuts of meat they will cook up for tonight.

"Be gentler on the fur, we reuse it for clothes."

Zuko nodded finishing skinning the animal before dealing with the meat. The blood turned the snow red underneath him as the ice table allowed the meat to still be frozen and not spoil.

If any of his advisors saw him all bloodied they'll throw a fit claiming that it was unbecoming that is if they don't pass out at the sight of this first.

He was done washing the knife and his hands when some northern women came to collect the fur.

Unlike before most of the women hung back a bit, feeling a little wary at the site of Fire Nation. Rya, the only brave girl came up to take the pelt.

"Are you enjoying your stay here Fire Lord Zuko?"

Zuko was busy playing a game of toss the knife with Sokka. They haven't played it since the war and it was usually with his knife. The object of the game was to not get cut or drop it when it's thrown at you. Katara used to get pissed at them if when they came to her with too many cuts on their hands.

"It's been comfortable so far I can't say the same for my advisors though."

Rya laughed obnoxiously loud. She stopped when she spotted a splatter of blood on Zuko's cheek; his scarred cheek.

"Oh you got blood on your cheek, let me get that for you."

Her hand was stopped halfway by his almost painful grip on her wrist.

"I don't like it when people touch my face." He told her cooly.

He dropped her wrist in favor of wiping the blood off himself...only to miss.

He sent Katara a questioning expression to see if he got it. She took the liberty of running a quick thumb underneath his scarred eye to get the offending liquid off.

Sokka choked on his spit.

His sister sighed, "What is it now?"

"Oh, nothing...I just wanted to ask Zuko what other body parts are "do not touch" except for Katara."

The couple darkened. The last thing she needs is for her relationship to be flaunted around and talked about by northern women. As much freedom as the South has given them, some are still stuck in there own ways.

Katara sent a water whip to the back of his head.

"Sokka! Are you kidding me?"

Zuko crossed his arms. "I am not sharing anything about my love life with you."

Rya has grown even more embarrassed by this exchange. Master Katara could have her thrown out into the sea if she wanted to for not too subtly hitting on her man.

She bowed her head. "My deepest apologizes Lord Zuko."

She was whisked off by the rest of the ladies around her, already gossiping in hushed tones.

Katara let out a loud groan which Zuko rubbed her back soothingly. Sokka was still massaging the back of his head from the water whip earlier.

"What did I do?"

They were separated soon after, not getting a chance to decompress after the hunt. Zuko was taken by his advisors to get ready for the banquet by going over his speeches. Katara and Sokka had to help finish last-minute details.

Katara thought she would have time at this feast to spend time with Zuko but she should have known that he would have to spend all his time making peace agreements.

It was annoying seeing him only three seats down from hers and not able to do anything about it. She was able to admire his appearance, however. He had caught her staring a few times, a small curl of his lip and when the other men weren't looking; a wink.

What seemed like ages, the tribesmen finally let him go. Zuko immediately reached for Katara to share a dance.

"Finally, some alone time."

Katara eyed the hundreds of others in the room. "I wouldn't call this alone time Zuko."

He in return pressed his forehead harder into hers and held her more securely in his arms.

"I take what I can get."

"Do you think we can get out of here?" Katara asked.

Zuko shrugged, "I don't see why not." He leaned in closer so their noses brushed and smirked. "Do you have something in mind?"

She took his hand to lead him out of the large building. "I want to take you to meet my grandmother."

Zuko froze in his tracks. "I can't Katara, last time I saw her..."

"Stop it, she like the tribe have forgiven you for your past mistakes."

She dragged him along, knocking once before entering.

"Hi, Gran-Gran."

"Did you bring him this time?"

Zuko dropped his head to the floor in front of her chair. "Lady Kanna, I give you my deepest regrets I—"

Kanna waved him off. "Up off the floor. That's certainly no place for a Fire Lord."

He does as she says, rising from the ground slowly until he is kneeling. In this position, they can see eye-to-eye.

"You've done enough for this tribe and for Katara that's all I can ask for."

Zuko bowed his head again. "Thank you."

Katara pulled him up to his feet to share a seat by the large open hearth. He took the pleasure of breathing more life into the fire.

Sokka busted in minutes later with Hakoda and Pakku in tow. Pointing an accusing finger at the couple.

"See I knew it! They snuck away! I bet she's not even pure anymore!" Sokka ranted.

Zuko snorted. "Too late for that."

Katara smacked his thigh and held up a warning finger to his chin. "Don't."

Zuko gave her a teasing smile, tilting his head down to kiss her pointer finger.

Kanna waved the other men in. "Zuko dear, would you be so kind as to reheat the fire, it seems that in my son and grandson's quest they let all the warm air out."

Zuko smiled, collecting his inner fire to release a stream from his mouth. Katara took the opportunity to cuddle in closer, enjoying the new warmth of the fire with her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this extra long one-shot.
> 
> Stay Crazy.


End file.
